


Oops

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Crossover, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John already misses Cam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Oops  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis/Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Cameron Mitchell, Jack O'Neill  
>  **Rating:** PG-15  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** John already misses Cam.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Crack Me Up](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1086568.html) challenge at 1_million_words

“Hey, baby.” Cam had only been gone for a few hours and he already missed him like crazy. “I’ve only got a couple of minutes before everyone starts to come in but I wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed seeing you this weekend.” John quickly looked around the room and lowered his voice as he whispered, “I miss being inside of you, feeling you tighten around me screaming my name as you come.”

A disgruntled voice replied, “Excuse me?”

_Crap!_ “I’m sorry, General O’Neill. I thought you were....” Cam was never going to let him live this down. 


End file.
